War Boys
by Brielle H
Summary: The boys of Fairy Tail are called to war, and they have to leave their wives and children. Main pairings: Nalu, Gajevy, Gruvia, Rowen, Freed x Mira, and Laxanna.


**Hii! So inspiration for this story: The Longest Ride. And no, this is not a bull riding story XD I was watching the war scene of the movie and got an idea for this. I hope you guys like it!**

 **-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS. THE STORY ITSELF IS MINE-**

Lucy sat in her living room clutching the end of her skirt. Natsu stood feet away from her, staring into the fireplace with his jaw clenched. Lucy whimpered and tears ran down her face. When Natsu heard her whimper, his fist clenched and he sat down by her taking her hand.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to do this," he said while rubbing his thumb over her guild mark. The blonde started crying harder at that; Natsu only called her Lucy when he was serious, otherwise it was just Luce.

"What if you don't make it back," Lucy said with a broken voice. "What'll I do if you don't make it back? What about Nashi?"

Natsu stiffened at the mention of his 2-year-old daughter. He honestly didn't know what would happen if he didn't make it back, but he knew he was going to make it.

"Lucy, you and Nashi are the reason I'm going. Hite is getting closer to Fiore, and I can't allow them to continue the war to the point where they invade Fiore," Natsu said.

Lucy turned her head to him and put her head on his chest. He wrapped her arms around her and allowed her tears to trail down his chest. Natsu knew that saying he was sorry wouldn't help her, because she knew he wasn't. He was doing this, and he wouldn't apologize for going out there and protecting his family.

"W-who all's going," she asked, not pulling away from his chest.

"Me, Gray, Elfman, Freed, Laxus, pretty much every guy in Fairy Tail. And as much as I refuse for him to go, Romeo is going too," Natsu responded with a gentle voice.  
Lucy started crying even more. All of her best friends, they're all going. Even 15-year-old Romeo. _He's too young for war_ Lucy though, but she knew that he wanted to go out and make sure no one would get to his girlfriend, Wendy.

"But Gray has a daughter on the way! He can't leave! Neither can Laxus or Freed! Lisanna and Mira won't be able to handle it," Lucy cried even harder.

"Mommy?"

Lucy and Natsu looked over to find Nashi coming out of her room in her pastel pink nightgown, rubbing her eyes with her small fist. She shuffled over to her parents and Natsu set her in his lap.

"Mommy, why are you crying," the small girl asked.

Lucy quickly wiped her tears away and smiled at her daughter.  
"Nothing baby, Daddy is just going away for a while," Lucy said and her voice cracked.

"Where are you going Daddy," Nashi turned to her father, who was just looking at Lucy with concern. He looked down into Nashi's brown eyes that she inherited from her mother.

"Daddy's going to fight some bad people for a while," Natsu said, tightening his grip on Lucy's hand.

"When will you be back," Nashi asked.

"Um, D-daddy doesn't exactly know when he will be back."

Nashi's eyes filled with tears like her mom's did and that's what broke Natsu. He held Nashi close to his chest.

"No! Daddy I don't want to you to go! Please don't leave," she screamed.

Lucy started crying again and Natsu brought his girls into his arms.

"I'll come back. That I promise you," he said as a few tears leaked out of his eyes too.

Two weeks later, it's time to say goodbye to the Fairy Tail boys. Laxus was holding Lisanna and stroking her eight-month-old pregnant belly. Lisanna had silent tears streaming down her face and she was clutching at Laxus's jacket. Mira had her forehead against Freed's and they were hugging their 1-year-old son, Akio. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew that both his mommy and daddy were sad and scared. He clutched his father's hand in his small one and held his mother's dress strap in his other one. Gray was dealing with Juvia crying very loudly in his shoulder with a three-month-old baby bump against his stomach. The ice mage bent down and kissed her stomach before rising again and kissing her passionately. Gajeel had Levy thrown over his shoulder, with Jet and Droy protesting in the background, and his 3-year-old twins Hideo (boy) and Hikaru (girl) laughing at their antics. Romeo was hugging Wendy and smoothing her hair down as she cried on his shoulder.

Natsu was chasing Nashi around the front of the guild hall laughing will her while Lucy stood by with her arms wrapped under her breasts with a soft smile on her face. She started to remember all of the good times she had with Natsu.

 _You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? So let's go!  
_

 _Alright then it's settled, you'll both be apart of our team!_

 _Thanks a lot for saving my butt back there Lucy._

 _I don't mind calling a truce for now._

 _Don't worry, we've got everything we need to beat this guy right here._

 _I'm not scared, because I have all of you with me._

 _When we're together we can accomplish anything!_

Lucy didn't even realize she had tears running down her face until she felt Natsu's thumb skin over her cheeks. She looked up at her husband and saw he was looking at her with concern. Lucy smiled at him and placed her hands over his. Sure, Lucy and Natsu have gone into some pretty tough battles before, but this time Lucy couldn't be there to make sure he was okay. Natsu sighed and brought Lucy into his chest one more time. More memories played through Lucy's mind like a bittersweet movie.

 _GO EAT FROM THE TRASH YA BUMS!_

 _Lucy, I love you._

 _Will you marry me?_

 _Natsu.. I'm pregnant._

 _Lucy, that's amazing!_

Lucy smiled at the memories playing through her head before she pulled away from Natsu. She leaned up and pressed a hard but gentle kiss on his lips. Natsu wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her closer. The kiss would've lasted

much longer than it would, if only they didn't have a crying 2-year-old at Natsu's leg. He scooped her up and hugged both of his girls one last time before hearing Makarov shout that it was time to go. Natsu handed Nashi to Lucy, having difficulties unlatching his daughter from his vest, and started walking away with the others. Lisanna and Mira were hugging Akio and crying, and Juvia had sunk to her knees. Levy was whimpering a bit, but trying to stay strong for Hideo as she watched Gajeel walk away from her family. Nashi's face was buried in her mom's shoulder and Lucy allowed a few tears to leak out of her eyes. Before the boys could get too far away, the mothers set the kids on the ground, Juvia got to her feet, and Lucy shouted, "BOYS!"

All of them stopped and turned around, and most of them had wet faces from saying goodbye to their wives and children. The girls and children all held their hands up with their pointer finger to the sky and their thumb sticking out.  
"Come back to us," they shouted.

Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Romeo, Laxus, Freed, Jet, Droy, and all the rest of the boys returned the gesture. Natsu shouted, "We all promise we will!"

Lucy smiled at his determination and voice before they turned their backs and started walking away again. The girls watched until they completely disappeared over the horizon, then Lucy sank to her knees. She cried and cried, until she felt tiny arms wrap around her neck.

"It's okay mommy. We'll get through this," Nashi said with a cracking voice as she pet her mother's head.

Lucy laughed a bit and wiped her tears before wrapping her arms around Nashi's waist.

"Yeah, we will."

Lucy picked her up and told everyone they were going home. The girls nodded and everyone went home. Nashi had fell asleep from crying on Lucy's shoulder so when they got home, the blonde just tucked her pink-haired daughter into bed. After she got to she and Natsu's bedroom, Lucy went to the closet and pulled out one of the one-sleeved vests that Natsu normally wears. She put it on around her and breathed in his scent before collapsing onto their bed in a fit of sobs.

 _Natsu you idiot, you better come back to us._

-TIME SKIP-

It's been two years ever since the boys left for the war, and the guild is still the same. Nashi is now 4-years-old and fights with 5-year-old Hideo all the time. Nashi inherited her father's dragon slaying magic and so did Hideo. So everyday, it's fire vs. iron, but Nashi and Hikaru were best friends like Levy and Lucy. Hideo was an exact copy of Gajeel, and Hikaru was a mini Levy. 3-year-old Akio had his father's pale blue eyes and his mother's white hair. Then there's 2-year-old Nariko, who was Lisanna and Laxus's kid. Nariko had Lisanna's hair and eyes, but Laxus's magic, which had gotten the guild electrocuted a few times. Of course, we have little 1-year-old Ren, who got her mother's eyes and magic, but her father's hair.

Today was a normal day for the guild; job requests, mothers chatting, and dodging attacks from a battle between Hideo and Nashi. That is, until the guild doors burst open. Everyone, even Hideo and Nashi, stopped what they were doing to turn around and see what the commotion was about. There were many silhouettes in the door ways, but only a few stuck out to a few people.

"Geez, what's with the staring," a voice said that made Juvia's legs turn to jelly.

"Seriously, what are you people staring at," a rough and deep voice added, and made Levy's jaw drop.

"We're home," a final voice said that made Lucy sink to the floor.

Everyone's eyes adjusted to the sudden light and they found the silhouettes to be the boys who left all those years ago. The guild erupted into cheers and the children immediately ran over to their fathers, or at least, all those who could walk did. Ren and Nariko were the only one who stayed with their mothers, considering they're the youngest out of all of the kids and they didn't know their fathers. Lucy's hand snapped to her jaw when she saw Nashi being picked up by Natsu and tears streamed over her fingers. Natsu hugged Nashi as tightly as he could before pulling away with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God, why are you so big," he said as he stroked his daughter's cheek. "You're never allowed to grow again!"

Nashi didn't answer him. Instead she just threw herself over her father and hugged him.

"Well you're never allowed to leave again," she said and tightened her grip.

Natsu laughed a little and hugged her back.

"Nashi, daddy wants to go see mommy," he said when he set Nashi down. Nashi wiped her tears away and watched her dad approach her mom. Natsu bent down to Lucy's height and took her hands away from her face. He replaced them with his and wiped her tears away.

"Hey Luce," he whispered.

Lucy immediately snapped out of her daze and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're real," she whispered. "You're really home."

Natsu laughed and took his wife in his arms.

"Yeah. I'm home, and not going anywhere anytime soon."

Lucy cried even harder in Natsu's shoulder until she felt someone tapping her arm. She looked up to see Nashi was standing there and Lucy pulled her into their hug. The family sat on the floor of the guild, enjoying each other's presence.

"My girls," Natsu whispered and kissed both of their heads.

Lucy laughed and pulled away to look around the guild. She found that Gray was crying, holding his daughter who just realized who the man was. Juvia was standing off to the side, smiling and then wrapped her arms around her family. Laxus was in a similar situation, except he was on the ground with Nariko on top of him. Lucy figured he had tackled his father, considering how excited Nariko was when Lisanna mentioned Laxus. Lisanna smiled at the scene and put Laxus's head in her lap, leaning down for a kiss. Gajeel had Hikaru in his arms and Levy had Hideo. They were all talking, laughing, crying, and hugging. Freed was on his knees with Aiko crying on his shoulder, looking at Mira who was kneeling behind her son and kissing Freed's head. Wendy had her legs latched on Romeo's waist and he was hugging her and spinning around with her. When they pulled apart, she kissed him passionately and he wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

Lucy looked back at Natsu to find he and Nashi were sitting at the bar chatting animatedly. She smiled and looked around Fairy Tail one more time.  
Her family was home, her guild was whole.

 **Voila! Lots of kids, but adorable kids. Leave me a lovely review and tell me what you think! :)**

 **Bye babes!**


End file.
